Of Tricksters and Gods
by imademyfangirl
Summary: When Sam is transported into an alternate reality, he knows he's in deep trouble. He meets a mysterious man, and from there, things spiral massively out of control. But that's to be expected when the Trickster is involved.


Summary: When Sam is transported into an alternate reality, he knows he's in deep shit. He meets a mysterious man, and from there, things spiral massively out of control. But that's to be expected when the Trickster is involved.

* * *

Authors Note: Hello there! So I was inspired for this story by a gif set I saw on tumblr a while ago involving Loki and Sam talking about their brothers. I don't remember who exactly posted this gif set, but kudos to you! btw the timeline is a tad messed up for this story. This takes place after the Thor and after Loki has been captured by the Chitauri. It also takes place after the Avengers. For the sake of this story, Loki has been placed in the cage on the SHIELD helicarrier instead of being taken to Odin for punishment. Thor 2 has not occurred. This story also takes place before Season 5x18 Hammer of the Gods. Enjoy!(:

* * *

Warnings: Spoilers for up to episode 5x17 of Supernatural and the Avengers, Language, References to Abuse (Physical and Sexual), References to Slash/Gay Romance.

* * *

- Hey Brother, there's an endless road to rediscover, Hey Sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker, Oh, when the sky comes falling down, for you, theres nothing in this world I wouldn't do. -Hey Brother, Avicci -

* * *

Somehow, Sam wasn't surprised he had managed to get himself into another shitty situation. Honestly, it was practically part of his job description.

He and Dean had taken a job in Malibu, California similar to the horror filled jobs in Wellington, Ohio and Broward County, Florida a few years back. Of course, he should have known it was the Trickster, now known as Gabriel, causing problems. The signs had all been there, but Dean being the stubborn bastard he was, insisted that they took the case in order for Sam to "heal from the trials" or whatever bullshit he was spewing now.

And now here he was, stuck in some alternate reality all because of the dumbass he called a brother.

He and Dean had gotten separated while questioning witnesses. He only hoped that Castiel was with Dean, because honestly, his brother couldn't do anything without causing major problems.

Damn Dean and his inability to do anything the logical way.

Sam took in his new surroundings slowly. He studied the almost hospital like cleanliness of the hallways. He also seemed to be wearing a janitors outfit. The irony of the situation didn't escape him, considering the first time he met Gabriel, the angel was posing as a janitor himself.

Sam imagined that the winged dick was laughing his ass off right now at his expense.

Sam walked down the hall cautiously, looking for any signs of activity. Noticing that all of the doors in the hallway were locked except for one, he decided that if he was going to get out of this godforsaken alternate universe and get back to his own, he would have to do some searching. He entered the room slowly, guessing what would be inside. Maybe a conference room? Or some type of medical facility?

What he saw definitely was not what he was expecting. It was a glass cage. Holding a person. It was holding a real live person.

For fucks sake how cruel were these people?

The man inside was tall, probably 6'1" or 6'2", but not quite as tall as Sam himself. It was hard to tell considering the man was sitting down. He had onyx black hair and an ominous air to him.

As Sam walked into the man's view, he stood with an otherworldly grace. He analyzed Sam with ice cold blue eyes.

"Are you here to question me once again mortal? Your people should have learned by now that I bow to no one." He spoke quietly, but with an authority that held no room for argument.

Sam walked closer to the glass cage and pressed his hand against it, testing it for weaknesses. He looked up to see the mystery man closer than before with a cold and calculating look on his face.

"No." Sam answered, slightly disgusted with the treatment of the man. "I'm not here to 'question' you or anything like that."

Sam knew the man was probably here for a reason, but the law student in him couldn't simply see this man unjustly condemned to a life in a cage. Determination came over Sam. Fuck Gabriel and his manipulations. Fuck Dean and what his reaction was going to be. Sam was going to do the right thing and no one was going to stop him.

"I'm here to get you out." He said defiantly, determination sparkling in his bright hazel eyes.

"And why, pray tell, would you do such a thing for an abomination like me, mortal?" The man responded with a sneer. His bravado would have fooled anyone. However, Sam wasn't just anyone, considering that he had grown up seeing through the masks of his emotionally stunted older brother.

Sam narrowed his hazel eyes at the nonchalant man's response.

"Because everyone deserves to be saved." He said quietly. The man obviously was not expecting this response, and seemed a bit taken aback.

However, the man recovered quickly. "How dare you presume to know anything about me?! You know NOTHING!" The man spat angrily, taking a step forward and slamming his hand against the glass of the cage. "You do not know what I have done..." he whispered, eyes downcast, and voice cracking with inner pain.

Sam raised his eyebrows slightly and leaned back at the black haired man's response. He slowly sat criss cross on the ground in front of the cage and spoke to the man.

"Well then, why don't we get to know each other. You aren't exactly going anywhere, and neither am I." Sam pointed out calmly, as though speaking to a spooked animal. This was a piece of cake in comparison to Dean's infamous outbursts. He was determined to help this man, no matter what.

Well shit, who knew having Dean as an older brother would actually come in handy one day?

The man in the cage looked obviously confused that his reaction had not affected the tall brunet.

"Let's start out easy shall we?" Sam continued with a smile. He pointed to himself and said, "My name is Sam Winchester. I was born on May 2nd, 1983 to Mary and John Winchester in Lawrence, Kansas, and I have one older brother named Dean. What about you?"

The black haired man looked slightly uncomfortable with the situation, but responded nonetheless. Despite his relaxed body language, panic sparked in his blue eyes.

"M-My name is Loki son of Laufey. I was born in the realm of Jotunheim in approximately the year 200AD on the Midgardian calendar. My father was Laufey, the king of Jotunheim." Here Loki seemed to falter. He continued more slowly than before. "I-I was raised by Odin and Frigga of Asgard. I have a single adoptive older brother named Thor."

Sam nodded in encouragement and gave a small smile. "See, now I know a little bit about you." Sam said happily. "Ok lets see... My mom died in a house fire when I was six months old, and my father died back in 2006. So now its just me and Dean. That's why I'm here actually."

Loki looked at Sam with an inquiring look on his face.

"My older brother is a total asshole, but I love him anyways." Sam continued with an eye roll. He looked down and continued more sincerely. "But honestly, I would die if it meant making him happy. He's all the family I have left."

Loki's eyes looked a tad misty when Sam looked up. He looked to be remembering past memories. Nostalgic memories judging by his facial expression. His eyes seemed to flicker in color, turning from cold blue to sharp emerald, then back to blue.

"What about your brother? You said his name is Thor?" Sam asked gently.

"Y-yes his name is Thor. He is... was... a monumental influence in my life. When I was a child, I did everything with him, for him, to impress him. He was someone I looked up to." Loki stopped, and his face contorted into an ugly sneer. "But he never gave a passing thought to me! I praised him for what he did, but he never acknowledged me unless there was something I could do that would benefit him! I was WORTHLESS to him! And to the rest of my supposed family! They lied to me my entire life!" Loki crumpled to the ground. "I only wished to make them proud..." He whispered to himself, seemingly forgetting that Sam was still present.

Sam looked at Loki in pity. He placed his hand against the glass and spoke soothingly.

"Despite what you think, I don't think you're a bad person. I know I've done things I'm not proud of, but I got over it. You can too. I believe in you."

Loki looked up, eyes cold and hard.

"Do not presume to know anything about me, mortal. You have no knowledge of what it is to experience pain as I have."

Sam smiled gently, still seated on the floor in front of the cage.

"I might not know what its like to be in your situation, but I know what its like to loose a brother." He looked into Loki's eyes and spoke passionately. "And I do know that I don't want anyone else to go through that kind of pain. That's why I'm going to get you out of here."

He stood up abruptly and went over to the control panel towards the back of the room. Loki seemed to be in a slight daze as his eyes shifted back and forth from blue to green. They seemed to flicker in the dim light of the room. He looked up from his place on the floor, and gazed at Sam with confusion.

"Why do you care...?" He asked quietly.

Sam gave Loki a small smile before returning his attention to the panel. "Like I said before, because you deserve it."

The single statement caused Loki to flinch back violently, as though struck.

"But, I-I do not deserve it! I do not deserve anything, least of all your kindness!" He spoke quickly, eyes wide in confusion. "I have wronged so many people, and yet you seem not to understand! I am TAINTED! I should not even be alive!" At this, Loki began to hyperventilate, his breaths coming quick and fast, and his pupils dilated in terror. He spoke again, fear coating his voice.

"YOU ARE NOT REAL! You are a hallucination! You cannot deceive me! LEAVE ME BE!"

Sam watched in shock as Loki seemed to explode, an invisible force shattering the glass cage he was encased in.

Sam dived for cover underneath the control panel, attempting to seek shelter from the small shards of glass that flew in the air.

"LOKI! STOP!" Sam shouted, attempting to snap Loki out of his flashback. "nononononoNONONO DO NOT TOUCH ME YOU FOUL CREATURES! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ME!"

Loki thrashed violently, face bloody from the explosion of glass, and eyes looking at something of the far past. His eyes flashed continually, from green to blue to green. His face was contorted in agony, and his arms reached up to claw at his face. The blood began to flow in torrents from the self inflicted wounds.

Sam stood rooted to the spot, terror freezing him in place. He stood, unmoving as a bloodcurdling scream ripped through the air like a knife. It told of unspeakable horrors and unimaginable pain.

Sam snapped out of his momentary stupor and sprinted across the large room to where Loki was curled in upon himself, intending to keep him for hurting himself more.

He was interrupted by the sound of wings.

Gabriel stood before him, but it wasn't the same mischievous Trickster he knew. He looked millennia older, and much more powerful. His signature smirk was gone, and in its place determination and power flickered like flames in his molten gold eyes. Despite him being the shortest person there, he easily took up the most room. It was impossible to ignore the amount of power that radiated from him.

However, Sam didn't notice any of these differences, too focused on reaching Loki. He attempted to shove Gabriel out of the way, but the archangel simply held him back with one arm as he reached for Loki. Sam struggled against Gabriel's hold, attempting to escape the strong grip and screaming "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"Sam," Gabriel said quietly, authority in each syllable. "Stop fighting me. I'm trying to help him." He turned his attention to Loki, who had passed out. A mysterious force was coming out in pulses from the Jotun. As Gabriel placed his slender hand on Loki's forehead, the room began to glow a bright white, and a high pitched buzzing noise filled the large, now destroyed, room. Gabriel began to speak in rapid Hebrew mixed with Enochian, his eyes beginning to glow with power. Loki seemed to tremble slightly as his body was filled with Gabriel's grace.

Sam shielded his eyes as Gabriel's true form began to show.

After a few minutes, the buzzing decreased and the light diminished. Loki laid peacefully on the ground, seemingly asleep. Gabriel took a deep breath and took a few steps back from the man. He turned to Sam, who looked at the angel in confusion.

"Sorry bout that Sammy!" Gabriel said cheerfully, all traces of his otherworldly power gone and signature smirk back in place in the blink of an eye.

Sam gazed at the archangel dazedly, wondering how he had managed to help Loki.

"I don't understand." He murmured to himself. "Why did you help him?"

Gabriel's face hardened, and he had the same age old look on face as before. He looked at Sam intensely, as though staring straight into his soul, before he responded.

"Ya'know Sammy, I thought you were the smart one of the family. I mean, considering that you studied Law of all things, but apparently you're not quite as smart as I thought huh?" Gabriel's face was serious and accusing as he continued. "Why are you here? Well, I wanted to teach you a lesson. Again. Because you obviously can't get it through your thick skull."

Sam started slightly at the venom he sensed in Gabriel's words. He still didn't understand, and the confusion showed in his hazel eyes.

Gabriel continued, "Lets play twenty questions 'kay Sam?"

Sam hesitated slightly, but nodded his head for Gabriel to continue.

"Ok so," Gabriel started pacing back in forth in front of the comatose body of Loki, who was still laying on the floor passed out. "What was Loki most hesitant to talk about during your "sharing and caring" moment?"

Sam thought quietly for a moment before responding. "His family." He said softly.

"More specifically," Gabriel continued, waving his arm. "His brother. Now, what have I been trying to teach all the other times that we've met? Come on Sammy, use that Stanford brain of yours."

Sam ran his hair through his hair nervously as he thought. "To not be so reliant on Dean?" He said, unsure of his answer.

"Ding Ding Ding!" Gabriel said sarcastically. "We have a winner! So, why do you think I sent you here? Why do think you met Loki?"

Sam looked over at the mentioned man, who was still out cold. He studied his face for clues, but Sam was at a loss to explain what he was here for. He look back at Gabriel, and spoke quietly.

"I don't get it. What do Loki and I have in common with our brothers? Judging by what he said, it seems like he hates his brother, And I could never hate Dean." His hazel eyes looked to Gabriel for an answer.

Gabriel rolled his eyes at Sam's incompetence. "Of course you love Deano, Sam, but Loki loved Thor too. See thats the thing. I brought you here to teach you that this is what you could have become." Gabriel's golden eyes flickered in the fluorescent lighting. "He was that outcast of his family, a Jotun in a family of Asgardians. He was, I guess you could say, tainted."

Sam sucked in a breath at those words, remembering that they were the exact words Loki said before he mentally broke down.

Gabriel continued, ignoring the tall brunet's hastily covered gasp. "He was ignored for much of his life, and he aspired to prove himself worthy to both his brother and his father. He went to great lengths to do so, but failed in the end." Here, the archangel paused, as though debating wether or not to continue. "He was captured by the Chitauri, an alien race in this universe. He was asked to join their ranks, but he said no. The leader of the Chitauri, Thanos, gave the order for him to be tortured. So they did. They beat him and raped him. Eventually, he gave in." Gabriel cast a sad look at Loki as he spoke, as though Loki were an old friend. He continued, saying, "They possessed him, and he was sent down to Earth, or Midgard, an in attempt to conquer the planet."

Sam listened in morbid fascination, horrified that Loki had gone through such horrible experiences.

"Ultimately, he failed, and has been imprisoned here, in the SHIELD headquarters, left to waste away." Gabriel turned to face Sam once again as he spoke once more. "He sacrificed almost everything for his brother, and it almost destroyed him. This is why I brought you here. There are so many similarities between the two of you, and so I thought that maybe you could learn something from him. It shows that the choices you make really define who you are." Gabriel spoke wisely.

Sam stood quietly, thinking about Gabriel's motive for bringing him here. He was confused, yet...

"What will happen to Loki?" Sam asked with genuinely, eyes filled with concern for the man.

"He'll be fine. I cleansed him of all the remnants of the Chitauri possession, so he'll be ok." Gabriel responded, leaning down to press his fingers to the black haired man's temple.

With a start, Loki awoke from his slumber with panic marring his features.

"Hey hey hey you're ok Loki don't worry. It's me, it's Gabriel. You remember me, right?" Gabriel asked. He spoke soothingly, and seemingly out of character to Sam. Loki calmed slightly at the sound of Gabriel's voice. He turned his now emerald gaze on the angel's face.

"Of course I remember you, Archangel. I could never forget what you did for me." Loki said, a smile lightly tugging at his lips.

Gabriel waved for Sam to join them on the floor, so he walked over slowly and sat down next to Jotun and the angel.

"So Loki, are you okay now?" Sam asked, concern coating his voice.

Loki nodded slightly, shifting to look at the brunet. "Yes, after Gabriel's help, I believe that I will be "ok", in Midgardian terms."

Sam smiled at him, hazel eyes filled with warmth, and said, "That's great!"

"Hey so now since you're awake, and you two look so cozy, I feel I'm not quite welcome any longer." Gabriel interrupted jokingly, waggling his eyebrows.

Sam flushed bright red, while Loki simply raised an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Gabriel!" Sam shouted, slightly flustered.

"Awwwww kiddo it's all good. Your secret is safe with meeeee!" Gabriel sang, prancing around the glass ridden room.

"Gabriel, you're being a dick! Stop it!" Sam said, hiding his face in his hands with embarrassment.

Gabriel swayed slightly, as though he had just been stabbed. "Oh Sammy, you wound me!" He said dramatically.

Sam glowered silently, as Loki began chuckling slightly.

And for a time, everything was good.

Unfortunately, it couldn't last.

Dammit.

"Well kiddo, I gotta take you back to Deano. I'm sure he's just worried sick over you, yeah?" Gabriel said, a little bit more serious.

Sam looked at Loki, and replied, "Yeah I guess you're right." He clambered to his feet with slight stumble. "Well Loki, I'm glad I got to meet you." Sam said with a small smile. "Sorry it had to be under such horrible circumstances, but I'm happy that I met you." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Loki stood as well, albeit much more fluidly than Sam, and spoke as well. "I am happy that we were able to meet as well. I am sure that I will see you some time in the future, yes?" At that, Loki gave Gabriel a pointed look.

Gabriel pouted. " But it's so much work! I don't wanna bring Sammy over here that often!"

Sam gave him the infamous bitchface. "Don't be a dick Gabriel. I'm coming back soon, so don't make me force you." He turned back to Loki, rolling his eyes at Gabriel's antics. "Next time I'll bring Dean, and maybe he can meet Thor."

Loki froze at the sound of his brother's name, but relaxed and agreed to the arrangement.

He spoke soft softly. "Am I correct in assuming that this will be goodbye?"

Sam smiled sadly. "Yeah. This is goodbye. Make sure you get out without getting caught okay? Good luck." He nodded to Gabriel, and with a wave, both he and the archangel disappeared with the sound of fluttering of wings.

* * *

Hours later, SHIELD discovered the destroyed cell and sounded the alarm. They searched high and low for their prisoner, but he was long gone by then. The pondered over the destruction of the cell, but they would never really know they truth, would they?

* * *

- Authors Note: Thanks for reading guys! I know that Loki may seem slightly out of character, but i made it that way purposely. I honestly think that going through something as traumatic as rape will change you as a person. But besides that, I hoped you liked it! If you liked it please leave a review, I would really appreciate it(:


End file.
